My Beloved Monster
by Alexpuppy
Summary: Song fic. Lots-o-harry bashing, card playing, tickle battling, fulffy B/L song fic. It's cute.


My Beloved Monster  
  
By Alexpuppy  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids or the song My Beloved Monster.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ooooohhhh Lllleeeeeeennnnnaaaa!!!!" Harry yelled as he entered the Blitz Team base. "Where are you?" He walked in to the rec. room to see Bit and Leena playing go fish on the floor.  
  
"Oh, Hi Harry." Bit said as he looked down at his cards. "Do you have any… Queens?" Bit asked Leena.  
  
"Go fish! Ha!" Leena said, sticking out her tongue.  
  
"Your mean." Bit faked crying.  
  
"Uhhh, it's ok Bit, ummm, you can go again." Leena didn't realize Bit wasn't really crying. Bit stopped at once.  
  
"Thanks!" Leena sweat dropped.  
  
"Right. Leena, I came here to give you something!" Harry said, a big smirk on his face.  
  
"Got any kings?" Bit asked.  
  
"Shot. Here you go." Leena handed him a king. Harry had the feeling he was been ignored.  
  
"You guys! I have something really cool for you Leena!"  
  
"Really! What is it?" Leena got up, hoping Harry had gotten her a new gun for her GS or something. Harry was a great way to get free stuff.  
  
"Here you go!" Harry pulled a bunch of roses out from behind his back. "Leena, will you go out with me?" Harry asked. You could just see the smoke coming out of Leena's ears. In a split second Harry was laying on the ground, Leena jumping on top of him.  
  
"Are you CRAZY?!? Have you lost what little brains you have?!? NO I will NOT go you with you!" Leena continued to beet up on Harry.  
  
"Leena. Leena? LEENA! I think it's time you leave poor Harry alone." Bit tried to get Leena's attention.  
  
  
  
[My beloved monster and me.  
  
We go everywhere together.  
  
Wearing a rain coat that has four sleeves,  
  
Gets us through all kinds of weather.]  
  
  
  
"Oh alright. Come one Bit, lets go. I was hoping Harry had something cool to show me." Leena walked out of the room, dragging Bit with her.  
  
"Umm, bye Harry." Bit said as they left the room.  
  
"So, what do you want to do now?" Leena asked as they walked in to the kitchen. The rest of the team had gone to two for the day and left Bit and Leena there to watch the Zoids.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe we can…" Bit started before being interrupted.  
  
"Leena! Wait!" Harry yelled as he ran in to the kitchen, pushing Bit over to talk to Leena.  
  
"Harry! What'd you do that for? Are you ok Bit?" Leena asked, helping Bit up.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." Bit replied, dusting him self off.  
  
"Harry, what'd you do that for?" Leena yelled at Harry. It was kind of funny watching Harry trying to defend him self.  
  
  
  
[She will always be the only thing  
  
That comes between me and the awful sting  
  
That comes from living in a world that's so damn  
  
Mean.]  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry, but I don't like seeing that jerk so close to you babe." Harry tried to explain him self.  
  
"What do you mean you don't like seeing your self so close to me?" Bit snickered at Leena's joke. "Harry, if you don't get out of here in 5 seconds, I will punch you SO hard, you'll be out cold for a week!" Leena yelled.  
  
"Aww, I know you'd never do that."  
  
"You wanna bet?!?" Leena was so close to killing Harry.  
  
"You'll thank me for this later, Harry." Bit said as he stepped up to Harry. Harry felt a pain in his stomach and blacked out.  
  
"Nice one, Bit." Leena complimented Bit on is nice punch. They put Harry in the medical room and then went back to the rec. room.  
  
"Well, know that that's been taken care of, what do you want to do?" Leena asked.  
  
"I have an idea! Tickle fight!" Bit started tickling Leena.  
  
"St op it ! Ple ase! You'll be sorry!" Leena managed to chock out she was laughing so hard. When Bit finally let her go, she was ready for revenge.  
  
"You'll be sorry Bit Cloud!" She said with a big smirk on her face. He ran out of the room, Leena right behind him. He ran in to the control room. Dead end.  
  
"Shit. Hehe. Leena, we can talk this over, right?" Bit tried to find a way out.  
  
"Not a chance." Leena tackled him to the ground and started tickling him back.  
  
"No fa ir! Come on! Plea se g et off me Lee na!" Bit was laughing so hard and he couldn't get Leena off him.  
  
"Ok, ok. I'll let you off the hook this time, but I won't be so nice next time." That's when Bit realized Leena was still on top of him.  
  
"Um, Leena, you can get up now." Bit and Leena both turned bright red. They both tried to get up at the same time, only to result in them getting more tangled up. "Oh, now what?" It ended up they had gotten them selves tangled up in some of the wires. Leena then tried to get up, but tripped and landed on Bit. When she looked up, their faces were not even an inch apart. Then space between them closed as they kissed quickly.  
  
  
  
[My beloved monster is tough.  
  
If she wants she will destroy you.  
  
But if you lay her down for a kiss,  
  
Her little heart it could explode.]  
  
  
  
"What was that?" Leena asked, finding her self lost in Bit's green eyes.  
  
"I'm not sure." They just stay there for a second. "Leena?"  
  
"Yeah?" Leena hope so badly that he was just about to say what she hoped he'd say.  
  
"I love you." There, he said it. It felt good to have that off his chest.  
  
"I love you too Bit Cloud." They closed in for a more passionate kiss.  
  
  
  
[She will always be the only thing  
  
That comes between me and the awful sting  
  
That comes from living in a world that's so damn…  
  
…Mean.]  
  
End  
  
  
  
(A/N: Hope you like. Just a little something I did when my internet wasn't working. Review plz!) 


End file.
